An energization test is conventionally performed on test objects, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, to determine whether the test objects are produced in accordance with exact specifications. Such an energization test is performed using a contact inspection device, such as a probe card, probe unit, and probe block, having plural probes as contacts which are individually pressed against a part to be inspected of a test object. A contact inspection device of this type is used to perform inspection by electrically connecting the parts to be inspected of a test object with a tester.
A contact inspection device of this type establishes electrical connection by applying pressure to the parts to be inspected of a test object with plural probes being in contact thereto. However, as the semiconductor integrated circuits become smaller and more complex, the size of a probe for inspecting the parts to be inspected of a test object has become so small, accordingly. As a result, the probe may buckle if the pressing force that acts on the probe during inspection of a test object is large, or the neighboring probes may contact each other and cause a short-circuit, all leading to a problem that the inspection of the test object may not be able to be performed properly.
Under such circumstances, there is proposed a contact inspection device in which each probe is provided with an extendable portion. The extendable portions expand and contract to absorb a part of the pressing force that acts on the probe during inspection of a test object. Accordingly, buckling of the probe and short-circuit caused by neighboring probes can be controlled (refer to JP 2010-281583 A).